Since power devices using a superconducting wire may enhance efficiency without loss due to resistance and allow a larger amount of current to flow through a small area, the superconducting wire has advantages enabling the miniaturization and lightweight of the power devices. Recently, a second generation high temperature superconducting wire (Coated Conductor) including a superconducting film on a metal substrate or on a thin buffer layer including a biaxially aligned textured structure has been studied. Compared to a metal conductor, the second generation high temperature superconducting wire can transmit much more electric current per unit area of its cross-section. The second generation high temperature superconducting wire may be used in superconducting power transmission and distribution cable with low power loss, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), a magnetic levitation train, a superconducting propulsion ship, etc.